creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MonochromeSaya96/Just another rant
Not entirely creepypasta related but, I guess I just wanted to let it out here. This is the only site I have where I can post a blog post so... If it's inappropriate then feel free to delete it. Lately, I've been looking at my life right now. I just felt that my parents somehow seems too...controlling, I guess. I don't have any problems with them wanting us not to indulge in some things that are bad rather, it's on our general interests. I should start with what incident made me realize this. I heard my father urging my younger sister to take up guitar lessons (maybe because I didn't). He was a good guitar player so I can totally understand his disappontment with me when I didn't develop an interest in playing instruments. But when my sister told him that she is not interested, he quickly got angry. He didn't go ballistic and all that. He instead told my sister that she's always into anime, anime, what if he deletes all the stories she made up about them? Personally, I was saddened by that incident. Must he get mad that my younger sister didn't want to learn a hobby that he had? I actually commend my younger sister for being able to make up her own plots and characters, seeing as how it was better than what I could ever conjure up. I felt that at that moment, they were really flaunting the control they have over us. I also felt sad about this because I too, am into anime. I basically introduced her to it, though she managed to find her own. Maybe at this rate, my younger sister would end up like me. I always listened to what they want, always did what they told me. And that's all right, it was for the best anyway. Suffice to say, I at least managed to make choices that are entirely my own, like being able to choose my own college course. But I did clash with my dad over some things. Mostly my hobbies. I always liked collecting Gundam scale models. But my dad wanted me to collect model cars instead. That is where we didn't agree most of the time. It felt like he was even dictating what hobbies I should have. It has even reached to a point where I don't want them seeing me do things that I like. Like writing creepypastas and fanfictions. Last time I showed them that, most of my relatives laughed at me, saying that I should stop indulging into childish interests. I was 14 back then. Because of that, I ended up doing all this in secret. I never bothered showing my family what I wrote. Sometimes, I wonder about this. I believe that me and my younger sister didn't come up short in meeting their expectations, aside from what I mentioned above. I was a consistent honor student back in elementary, managed to get in a science high school, graduated with the Orator and Writer of the Year awards and managed to get in one of the top universities in this country. My sister struggles every now and then but still makes it through her studies. I have no detrimental vices like computer addiction(stopped playing online games when the stupid antivirus alwats deletes the .exe files on a game), smoking and drinking (because when my dad had me try it, I didn't like the taste of alcohol). I always help around at home even to the point that my aunts would order me instead of my cousin, to wash the dishes, buy things from stores and take out garbage when I'm in their house. And I didn't complain about it. I simply kept quiet and moved on with life. Yet they still aren't satisfied. They always laugh at me for not knowing how to play a single sport or a musical instrument and they always tease my younger sister about her not being fashionable and stuff. I guess it just goes to show that you just can't please everyone. But it just hurts me more knowing that it's my own family that I can't seem to please. Sorry for that shameless plug above as well, I didn't intend to sound like an arrogant person by doing that. This is actually the first time I've ever written my thoughts on this matter on a blog. I usually just keep it to myself. Sometimes, I even wonder how I managed to get here now, despite all this. Well, thanks for taking the time to read this. Saya out... Category:Blog posts